L'arc de Shotgun
by Simakai
Summary: Suite à la mort de Lydia, Shotgun doit aider Elena, et surtout, elle se remet en question... dernier Arc de la trilogie! TERMINÉ!
1. Chapter 1

De retour pour le troisième Arc! Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, il s'agit de la suite de l'Arc de Raphaël, qui est lui-même la suite de l'Arc de Shinji. Je conseille de lire les deux autres avant si vous ne l'avez pas fait, histoire de vous y retrouver. Cet Arc rejoint directement les deux autres, alors...

Petit commentaire général par rapport à la fic: j'ai eu énormément de difficulté à personnifier Shotgun, beaucoup plus que pour les deux autres! En délire, j'adore la jouer, mais pour faire de l'introspection avec, c'est difficile, parce que je la considère un peu comme un joker. Et puis quand je la joue, elle est rarement confrontée à des situations aussi difficiles toute seule... Mais je crois qu'entre la fin de cette fic et le moment du Grand Délire, elle a pris un peu de maturité. Là elle doit se débattre avec elle-même, histoire de trouver la paix... elle finira bien par la trouver!

Encore une histoire sombre, dans ses thèmes, mais pas aussi dure que l'Arc de Raphaël. Je vais la mettre en T, si jamais vous croyez que je devrais changer le rating, vous m'en glisserez un mot.

Je rappelle les noms des persos...

Shinji - Le châtain qui se bat avec une rod, comme Reno. (Raison du nom: dans Last Order, Reno l'appelle Shin-Jin, le nouveau.)

Shotgun - La brunette à queue de cheval qui se bat... avec un shotgun! (Raison: rien d'autre ne peut lui aller! J'adore ce perso depuis Last Order...)

Lydia - La blonde qui ressemble à Elena (et qui est d'ailleurs sa soeur), qui se bat au revolver. (Raison: je l'ai vu sur DA, et je trouve ça approprié pour la soeur d'Elena.)

Ken - Celui avec les cheveux noirs coiffés bizarrement, qui se bat avec deux revolvers. (Raison: je voulais un nom américanisant pour lui.)

Cheny - La brune aux longs cheveux, qui se bat à mains nues en utilisant les arts martiaux. (Raison: Aucune en particulier, je cherchais un perso pour ce nom.)

Danny - Le grand baraqué, qui se bat aussi à mains nues. (Raison: ça va bien avec son apparence, je trouve...)

Tetsuyo - Celui avec les lunettes et une cicatrice, qui se bat avec un katana. (Raison: en fait c'est Wilya qui l'a trouvé...)

Cissnei - La petite rouquine qui se bat avec un shuriken du style de Yuffie. (Je n'ai pas inventé son nom, c'est celui qu'on retrouve dans Crisis Core. La seule qui a un nom officiel. Chère petite.)

Raphaël - Le petit mignon blond aux yeux bleus, qui se bat avec des nunchakus. (Raison: il a l'air d'un ange.)

* * *

-C'est pour aujourd'hui, Elena. Il va falloir que tu te prépares, non?

-Non.

La jeune fille, sur le lit. Elle est toujours en pyjama, le même depuis des jours. Je n'arrive pas à la faire manger, je n'arrive pas à m'occuper d'elle comme il le faudrait. Aide-moi, Lydia, aide-moi. Aide-moi à accomplir la tâche que tu m'as confiée. Aide-moi à la faire assister à ton enterrement aujourd'hui.

Quand je vois Elena, j'ai un peu mal : elle ressemble tant à Lydia ! Mais maintenant, Elena n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et Lydia est un cadavre qu'il convient d'honorer.

Elena et Lydia se détestaient. Pour moi elles étaient deux amies, deux soleils qui réchauffaient mon âme. Elena, soleil timide d'un matin naissant ; soleil de joie et de découverte, soleil bavard, dansant et amoureux. Lydia, soleil du soir, doré, magnifique, et maintenant couché. Du côté de l'ombre et de la nuit éternelle.

Ne plus y penser. Ne pas laisser l'horreur envahir mon âme.

Je me secoue, puis je secoue Elena par les épaules. Elle me repousse avec humeur.

-Tu dois vraiment y aller, 'Lena. J'ai horreur de dire ça, mais… fais-le au moins pour tes parents !

-Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive pour d'autres, si par moi-même je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de t'y résoudre ?

Un long moment de silence et d'immobilité passa, lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle s'accroche à moi et pleure sur mon épaule. Je passe mes mains dans son dos avec toute ma maladresse. Mais je suis contente qu'elle pleure enfin. Parce qu'elle est finalement réveillée.

Elle se confie à moi. Sa haine et son amour pour Lydia. Pour les Turks. Pour Tseng. Pour ses parents. Pour moi et Reno. Celle-là, quand elle commence à parler…

-Tu peux m'accorder une faveur ? me demande-t-elle au bout de ses larmes.

-Bien sûr, Elena. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider.

Alors je l'aide à se lever et à se vêtir de noir. Elle est maigre, elle tremble mais elle est déterminée alors qu'elle me tend une paire de ciseaux.

-Tu sais quoi faire.

Elle est assise devant moi, une serviette sur les épaules. Je défais les élastiques de ses cheveux, et j'y passe mes doigts pour les défaire. Ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos, ils sont lisses comme la rivière, blonds comme les blés. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui demander si elle est vraiment sûre et je coupe. Les longues mèches tombent sur le plancher de la chambre. Et plus il y a de mèches coupées, plus elle ressemble à Lydia. Je ne lui fais pas la même coupe qu'elle. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que veut Elena. Elena n'est pas Lydia, Elena est la sœur de Lydia, et Lydia n'est plus. Seul son souvenir peut nous revenir.

-Ça te va bien, dis-je après avoir fini, en lui tendant un miroir.

-Tu as raison…

Je passe le balai sur le plancher, alors qu'elle continue à fixer le miroir. Elle retient ses sanglots, et j'évite de la regarder.

OoOoO

Je n'étais pas là pour Lydia. Pourtant c'était son enterrement. Je n'étais pas là pour moi non plus. Je voulais enterrer sa mort au plus profond de mon cœur. J'étais donc là pour soutenir Elena. Un peu par obligation morale aussi.

Il y avait donc ce groupe de personnes en noir sous le ciel éternellement grisâtre de Junon. À part Raphaël, toujours à l'hôpital, et Danny, parti en mission urgente, tous les Turks étaient là. J'ai soudain constaté à quel point notre uniforme s'accordait bien à nos fonctions.

Elena se tenait entre ses deux parents. Ceux-ci ont été surpris de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mais ils semblaient avoir compris. De toute façon, dans leur état, ils auraient accepté bien des choses. Le père de Lydia et d'Elena avait beau être haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Junon, comment ne pas être ébranlé par la mort d'une de ses filles ?

Le pasteur récitait quelques sombres passages du livre sacré. Je m'ennuyais royalement. Je me suis promis qu'après l'enterrement, j'irais boire un coup avec tout le monde, en nous rappelant les bons souvenirs. Histoire de lui rendre un vrai hommage en bonne et dûe forme. Bénir un cadavre est inutile. La faire revivre un peu en nos cœurs serait la vraie bénédiction qu'elle méritait.

J'ai pris la main de Shinji et j'ai commencé à jouer avec ses doigts, pour faire passer le temps. Toute cette grisaille et ces larmes commençaient à me tomber sur le moral. J'en étais au point où je me disais que j'aurais dû apporter un baladeur, lorsque le cercueil a enfin été mis en terre. J'ai jeté quelques poignées de terre humide et froide, et puis tout s'est rapidement terminé. J'ai pris Elena dans mes bras, donné quelques poignées de main, et voilà, c'était terminé, Lydia était en terre. La corvée était finie.

OoOoO

L'alcool coulait à flots. Le bon alcool, bien fort, bien sucré, bien froid. Mes sens s'endorment alors que ma conscience s'éclaircit. Les souvenirs aussi coulaient à flots. Et grâce à tous ces bons souvenirs, l'horreur de la mort de Lydia s'estompait, s'enterrait plus efficacement qu'à la cérémonie de l'après-midi.

Mais à la fin de la soirée, alors que dans le bar il ne restait que moi, Reno et Shinji qui végétait dans un coin, complètement soûl, il me sembla que les ténèbres envahissaient mon cœur à nouveau. Reno, qui ne me connaissait que trop bien, m'a demandé ce que j'avais.

-Ce serait facile de tout oublier, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, parce que j'aimais beaucoup Lydia, répondis-je. Mais me souvenir de tout, me… souvenir de sa mort… c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Seulement, oublier par sélection…

-Mouais, pas facile.

-Ah, mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle meure comme ça ?

Reno lâcha un petit rire, avant de répondre :

-Mais parce que c'est la vie ! Yo, personne y échappe, alors…

-Je sais, je sais, répondis-je d'un ton boudeur. Mais c'est quand même pas juste ! T'étais pas là, toi, tu sais pas à quel point c'était horrible !

Il me sembla alors – peut-être était-ce une hallucination à cause de tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité – sentir le poids du cadavre de Lydia sur moi, sa chaleur, l'humidité de son sang, la douce pâleur de sa peau. Je me secouai pour chasser de mon corps cette sensation désagréable.

-Non, je peux pas savoir, dit calmement Reno. Et j'y tiens pas particulièrement. Mais bon, elle était là et elle y est plus. J'y vois pas d'injustice, moi. J'y tiens pas du tout. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi non plus tu veux pas que la mort soit injuste.

-Et pourquoi je voudrais pas ?

Reno vida sa quinzième bouteille de bière et la posa lourdement sur le comptoir du bar avant de me répondre, l'air sérieux :

-Parce que si la mort est injuste, parce que si être tué, avoir sa vie interrompue est un si grand drame, hé bien… toi et moi, on est parmi les plus grands créateurs d'injustice du monde. Combien de gens on a tué jusqu'à présent ? T'es capable de faire le compte ?

-C'est pas pareil ! Jamais je pousserais quelqu'un à…

-Oui c'est pareil, mais on n'y peut rien ! On rend des gens malheureux et d'autres heureux, parce qu'on tue. La façon dont on s'y prend n'a rien à y voir. Le bien et le mal sont des notions totalement relatives de toute façon. Alors il n'y a rien de totalement juste ou injuste, il n'y a que des choses qui se passent et qui nous affectent. L'absolu n'existe pas, et on ne contrôle pas grand-chose. Alors il vaut mieux ne pas s'en faire pour ça, et juste chercher ce qui nous fait du bien.

-Comment veux-tu que je m'en fasse pas ? Dans mon monde à moi l'absolu existe.

-Tu seras malheureuse si tu vis comme ça.

-Je crois que je m'en tire bien jusqu'à présent. Je vais bien pouvoir continuer.

-J'espère. Je t'aime bien, Shotgun.

J'ai ressenti le besoin de partir de là le plus vite possible. J'ai ramassé Shinji qui traînait et j'ai vaguement salué Reno avant de me retrouver dans la rue. J'ai réveillé un chauffeur de navette, j'ai poussé Shinji dans la camionnette militaire, et voilà, nous étions en route vers notre logement à Junon. J'étais soulagée. Je respirais enfin. La tête me tournait, mais ça c'était l'alcool, j'y pouvais rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: petit lime très léger. Je laisse en T quand même, on voit rien.

On rejoint de plus en plus les prémisses du jeu, j'ai déjà fait plusieurs allusions dans l'Arc de Raphaël, mais là il y en a de plus en plus, mais bon, c'est nécessaire au réalisme de l'histoire...

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais à Costa del Sol. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le droit de me camoufler et de m'habiller en civil – en maillot de bain. Ma veste noire sous le bras, ma valise dans l'autre, je crevais de chaud. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté une visite à Costa.

Avant le début de ma mission, je suis allée boire un coup dans un bar climatisé, plus précisément le bar du seul bâtiment à cinq étages en ville. Ainsi, une fois l'heure de ma mission venue, j'ai gentiment persuadé le propriétaire de l'endroit de me laisser monter jusqu'au toit. L'endroit idéal pour un sniper.

Mon travail, cette fois-ci, consistait à mettre une balle dans la tête d'un meurtrier. La police l'avait longtemps recherché et l'avait finalement retrouvé à Costa del Sol. Il y vivait reclus dans une petite chambre. Nous aurions pu laisser faire la police, mais apparemment, la Shin-Ra ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrête – et qu'on l'interroge. Pourquoi pas, comment l'aurais-je su ? Il fallait donc qu'il meure avant son arrestation, prévue pour le lendemain. Ainsi, pour le tuer discrètement, on m'avait envoyée, moi. Quelle farce.

Moi dont les mains ne voulaient cesser de trembler. J'ai ouvert ma valise et j'ai monté mon fusil avec difficulté, puis je me suis postée au coin de l'immeuble. Fixant la fenêtre de ma cible à travers mon viseur, je sentais la nausée m'envahir. Un cercle, un X au centre. Une fenêtre fermée, des rideaux clos. Il fallait simplement attendre qu'il apparaisse.

Attendre, pendant que toutes ces vilaines pensées me trottaient dans la tête. Ma pauvre petite tête. Il n'y avait que des conneries qui y passaient, de toute façon, rien n'a jamais été bien intelligent là-dedans. J'en étais à me demander si je pouvais vraiment tuer l'homme qui était ma cible. Une vraie connerie. Mais une connerie persistante. J'ai commencé à penser à l'avenir. Aux proches de cet homme, qui le pleureraient peut-être. Aux proches de ses victimes, enfin vengées. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ?

Tuer un tueur, quel paradoxe. Et soudain, je me suis demandé si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de me viser de plus haut, très haut…

La silhouette de ma cible apparut derrière les rideaux, les écarta et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Mon doigt appuya sur la gâchette, littéralement par réflexe professionnel. Et voilà, il était mort. Le débat était clos.

Je ne regrettais pas la mort de cet homme, après tout ce n'était qu'un sale tueur. Mais je m'en voulais de ne pas trouver de réponse.

-P'tite tête !

Je me suis donné quelques coups sur le crâne avec mes propres poings avant de me décider à remballer mon matériel et à partir, ma veste noire sous un bras, ma valise contenant mon fusil démonté de l'autre. Il faisait vraiment chaud.

OoOoO

-Hm… vraiment chaude, lâcha Shinji en frottant son nez contre mon épaule nue. T'es sûre de pas avoir attrapé un coup de soleil ?

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai gardé ma chemise tout le temps ! Dire que j'aurais pu me bronzer un peu, pour une fois…

-Alors ça doit être le soleil de Costa qui est entré à l'intérieur de toi…

Il se rapprocha en écartant les couvertures de notre lit, se collant davantage contre mon dos et passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je remuai pour tenter de me dégager.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ? s'exclama-t-il en me retenant de force mais sans violence contre lui. Pour une fois qu'on est ensemble…

C'était vrai. À cause de toutes nos missions, il était rare qu'on puisse ainsi passer une nuit entière ensemble. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, je pouvais sentir son désir contre moi. Mais même si ma peau était brûlante, mon cœur était encore froid. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver la réponse qu'il me fallait, la réponse qui me rendrait humaine.

Je me suis tournée vers Shinji et, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes, je lui ai demandé :

-Shinji… est-ce que j'ai encore le droit d'être humaine, même si je fais autant de mal ?

J'ai senti son sourire moqueur contre mes lèvres. J'ai retenu mon souffle.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, voyons. Tu seras toujours humaine, tant que tu auras une conscience qui te fera te poser ce genre de questions.

-Alors fais-moi me sentir humaine… je n'y arrive plus…

-Tu es toujours bien une enfant, pas vrai ?

Une enfant ou un démon ? Une vierge éternelle ou une putain ?

-Fais-moi me sentir humaine ! Prouve-le-moi !

Son regard se fit inquiet. Il embrassa doucement chaque partie de mon visage pour m'empêcher de pleurer, avant de descendre embrasser chaque partie de mon corps. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et je lui répondais que je l'aimais deux fois plus. J'en suis venue à le désirer et à lui crier mon amour et à quel point il me faisait du bien. Ainsi nos deux corps se sont unis. Et en faisant l'amour avec Shinji, je me suis dit que je me sentais femme, mais toujours pas humaine.

Ma féminité, aussi mal assumée qu'elle soit, me permettait d'avoir du plaisir, et assez de conscience pour l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais j'étais quand même très reconnaissante envers Shinji.

OoOoO

Quelques jours tranquilles s'écoulèrent. Beaucoup de Turks, dont Shinji, étaient partis pour une longue mission d'espionnage et d'infiltration parmi AVALANCHE, en pleine renaissance et avec un nouveau chef, un certain Barret.

Il ne restait donc que moi, Reno, Rude, Cissnei et Tseng à la Tour. Nous passions le temps en se faisant des tournois de jeux vidéos lorsque Tseng n'était pas là, et en tapant nos rapports lorsqu'il n'était pas loin.

Je pouvais prendre le temps de réfléchir, aussi. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus je me trouvais abjecte. Mon humanité me semblait usurpée. Je l'avais retrouvée à travers tout ce que j'étais et à force de me taper la tête contre le mur, mais je ne l'aimais plus. L'humanité m'était devenue ce qui était injuste. Vivre ainsi, en tuant, était l'injustice même. Je savais que ce rôle devait exister – l'ordre contre le chaos – mais je ne voulais plus l'assumer.

On m'a appris, lorsque j'étais petite, que tuer devait être utile. Après tout, je viens d'une famille de chasseurs, donc tuer des plantes, des animaux, pour se nourrir, se vêtir, c'est le cycle de la vie. Mais tuer des humains… ? Le respect de l'ordre social était quelque chose de trop abstrait pour moi. Il m'aurait fallu une guerre, une situation de vie ou de mort, quelque chose pour me faire comprendre que le monde, c'est tuer ou être tué. Il aurait fallu que le monde soit en danger de mort et que je sois l'héroïne qui le sauve. Les Turks de la Shin-Ra, les héros d'un jeu vidéo, pourquoi pas ? Faire des missions, augmenter de niveau…

J'ai reçu un courriel d'Elena à Junon. Elle allait bien, elle était sur le point d'obtenir son diplôme, elle avait repris goût à la vie. Elle me faisait part de son intention de devenir une Turk elle aussi, et me demandait si elle le devrait vraiment. Je lui ai répondu, en peu de lignes, qu'elle faisait une bonne chose, parce qu'elle pourrait me remplacer. Et, la laissant dans l'incompréhension, j'ai commencé à écrire ma lettre de démission.

C'était quelque chose qui me semblait normal. Cela m'était venu spontanément et je ne pouvais plus faire autrement. Quand les Turks, voyant mes talents au shotgun et au sniper, m'ont tendu la main, là aussi je l'ai saisie, spontanément, instinctivement. Quitter les Turks, quelques années plus tard, m'était tout aussi naturel.

Pourtant, je ne crois pas que j'en aurais été capable si Shinji avait été là, à mes côtés. L'idée me serait-elle-même venue en tête ? C'est quand je suis seule que mes conneries deviennent essentielles et que mes lubies prennent le dessus. Les enfants ont besoin de surveillance, sans quoi ils commencent à craindre les monstres dans le placard. Puis leurs mondes imaginaires envahissent la réalité. Et moi je la fuyais.

J'ai levé les doigts de mon clavier, hésitant un instant : démission des Turks, ou bien démission de la Shin-Ra ? Hm, ne jamais faire les choses à moitié, surtout dans la fuite.

« Messieurs Tseng et Verdot, et à son excellence le Président de la Shin-Ra,

Je remets ici ma démission. La Compagnie Shin-Ra et les Turks devront se passer de mes services à partir d'aujourd'hui. Évidemment, je reste attachée à tous les contrats qui me lient à vie au secret professionnel et je n'entreprendrai aucune action contre la Shin-Ra et ses affiliés. Mais ma démission à partir de ce jour est définitive et il est donc inutile de tenter de me convaincre de rester.

Bien à vous. »

J'ai fait imprimer la lettre, je l'ai signée de mon vrai nom – ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! – et j'y ai attaché ma carte d'identité. C'était prêt.

-Bon ! Mais je dis quoi aux autres, moi ?

Me justifier, chose dont j'ai totalement horreur. Et pourtant, cela allait devenir nécessaire, les gens posent toujours des questions…

-Bah ! Je leur dirai à tous que je me suis faite virer !

Pour Tseng et Verdot… J'ai encore haussé les épaules. On verrait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

On se rapproche toujours plus du jeu original... autant dans les détails que dans les choses importantes... T-T

J'ai eu de la difficulté avec le putain d'ascenseur qui arrête pas de s'ouvrir et de se fermer! Fallait bien que je l'anime, ça reste pas ouvert éternellement un ascenseur! Mais j'aime trop les ascenseurs vitrés du jeu, je les mets souvent dans mes fics de la Shin-Ra, je sais pas, la vue de la ville avec en montant ou en descendant, ça jette tout de suite un effet poétique... ou tragique...

* * *

Mes deux patrons me fixaient et je les fixais en retour. Derrière eux, par la vitre, je voyais de la neige grise tomber sur la ville grise. Il me vint à l'esprit que Shinji, dans les Taudis, ne voyait pas la neige et ne savait peut-être même pas qu'elle tombait. La dernière neige du printemps.

Verdot s'approcha de moi. Depuis cette histoire avec AVALANCHE et sa fille Elfey, il avait toujours l'air fatigué, un peu comme détaché du monde par une brèche et seul de son côté. Je crois bien que c'est peu après moi que lui aussi a quitté les Turks.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que c'est la seule chose à faire.

-Tu ne voudrais même pas rester quelques jours, le temps que la mission d'observation de néo-AVALANCHE se termine ?

-Impossible, dis-je en souriant doucement, tristement. Je pars maintenant, non ? J'ai déjà fait mes valises.

Verdot a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'avais que lui dans mon champ de vision. Son regard était toujours aussi vif, mais j'y sentais aussi une sorte d'inquiétude, de sollicitude. J'ai dû soutenir ce regard sans bouger, durant de trop longues secondes. J'aurais peut-être dû me mettre à chanter, mais l'ambiance était dure à briser.

Finalement, Verdot s'est écarté et Tseng m'a apporté de la paperasse à remplir. Des feuilles qui disaient que je resterais bien sage en quittant la Shin-Ra. J'ai tout signé aveuglément ; j'avais confiance en Tseng et en ma plume qui signait un nom qui ne me servait normalement jamais. Je me suis dit que c'était une sorte de nom d'emprunt, un nom du dimanche, un nom qu'on ne m'avait donné qu'avant de savoir que ce que j'étais vraiment s'appelait Shotgun.

-Tu ne veux pas au moins faire tes adieux à tout le monde ? me demanda Tseng en reprenant les papiers signés.

-Pourquoi, des adieux ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment disparaître de vos vies, non ? Ne vous en faites pas, Tseng. Je n'ai d'adieux à faire à personne encore.

-Mais pour laisser un souvenir de ton départ des Turks…

Je me suis retournée et j'ai pris Tseng dans mes bras. Surpris, il est resté raide comme un piquet. Comme je m'y attendais. En riant, profitant de la proximité de Tseng, j'ai mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'ai rapidement enlevé son élastique. Ses longs cheveux sont retombés sur ses épaules, bien lisses, opaques comme son cœur.

-Je garde ça comme souvenir, dis-je en exhibant l'élastique de Tseng. Et je vous interdis de vous rattacher les cheveux. Ça sera le souvenir que je laisserai ici. Ok ?

Il n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre – quel homme obtus – mais il a hoché la tête, faisant signe qu'il ferait comme je l'avais demandé. Je lui ai souhaité, mentalement, bien du malheur avec sa petite Aeris, histoire qu'il remarque un peu Elena. J'étais sûre qu'elle apprécierait le relooking de son cher Tseng…

J'ai ainsi fini par quitter le bureau. La neige était toujours grise, d'un gris plus foncé que lorsque j,étais entrée. J'ai voulu prendre l'ascenseur pour retourner dans ma chambre et prendre mes valises, quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais dû laisser ma carte aux patrons. Ex-patrons.

J'ai entendu des pas de course derrière moi. Tseng s'était aussi rendu compte de cette petite bévue et venait m'ouvrir l'ascenseur avec sa propre carte, quand soudain, il y eut le tremblement qui fit vibrer toute mon âme. Un bruit profond, bien qu'étouffé, nous était parvenu, alors que le sol tremblait. Tseng écarquilla les yeux et alla ouvrir l'ascenseur. Par la vitre de celui-ci, j'ai vu une épaisse fumée s'élever au loin.

-Le réacteur…

Je me suis tournée vers Tseng, qui avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux. J'ai demandé :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-AVALANCHE avait prévu de faire sauter ce réacteur. Mais s'ils ont réussi, ça veut dire que…

-Que ? Que ? Quoi ?! m'impatientai-je.

-Ça veut dire que l'équipe n'a pas pu les en empêcher.

Sa déclaration me frappe de plein fouet. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma automatiquement. J'arrachai la carte des mains de Tseng pour la faire s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je devais voir, voir à tout prix.

-Shotgun !

-Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, Tseng, dis-je en posant mes mains sur la vitre courbée.

-Je ne peux rien t'ordonner, tu n'es plus une Turk.

-Mais Shinji est là-bas, non ? Je DOIS faire quelque chose !

-Peut-être que tu pourrais, répondit Tseng, hésitant. Mais… je ne…

-Mais c'est impossible, trancha Verdot qui marchait à grands pas vers nous.

La porte se fermant à nouveau, j'appuyai sur le bouton à l'intérieur pour la rouvrir en criant :

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que vous aurez besoin de mon aide !

-Tu as démissionné à l'instant. Cela implique de redevenir une femme normale, alors assume tes actes jusqu'au bout et contente-toi de partir.

-Mais… !

-Tu n'es plus une enfant, non ? Tu sais ce que tout cela signifie. Si tu oses te montrer au réacteur, je devrai te faire arrêter.

Verdot avait indéniablement raison. J'avais toujours vécu de cette façon : vivre sans regrets et assumer ses actes, pour apprécier pleinement les choses et vivre à son maximum. Mais ce jour-là, en cette minute précise, j'ai réalisé à quel point conserver cette règle de vie pouvait être difficile. Au fond, Verdot m'aidait à rester moi-même. Je lui en étais reconnaissante et je le haïssais à la fois.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'est à nouveau fermée. Je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir. Dehors, la dernière neige du printemps tombait grisement sur la ville grise. La fumée du réacteur qui avait explosé obscurcissait encore davantage le ciel. De là, je pouvais voir les flammes.

* * *

Remarque: ce réacteur n'est pas celui du début du jeu, mais un qui aurait explosé avant. Pas trop longtemps avant. Après tout, l'AVALANCHE de Barret et Tifa était déjà actif avant que Cloud les rejoigne, mais d'après la chronologie serrée que j'ai installée (Cloud s'est déjà évadé) ça devrait pas tarder... même si en tant que tel ça n'a aucune incidence sur cette histoire...


	4. Chapter 4

Je poste les deux derniers chapitres en même temps, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux assez courts.

* * *

En fait, j'avais menti à Tseng et à Verdot : je n'avais pas encore fait mes valises. C'était quelque chose que je conservais pour le dernier moment.

Je remplissais donc lentement les boîtes de toutes ces choses accumulées dans ma petite chambre, au fil des ans : bibelots du wutaitown, figurines de jeux vidéos, draps sombres pour les murs, vêtements que je ne portais jamais… ça allait enfin servir, ça, tiens.

J'en étais à décrocher les étoiles du plafond, quand mon PHS s'est mis à vibrer sur ma hanche. Morte de rire parce que ça me chatouillait, je suis tombée de l'escabeau – heureusement sur le matelas du lit, et j'ai fini par répondre, reprenant vite mon sérieux.

-Tseng ?

-Shotgun, où es-tu actuellement ?

-Encore à la Tour, pourquoi ?

-Ah, d'accord…

Ce n'était pas le genre de Tseng d'appeler pour rien, et encore moins de tourner autour du pot. Ça m'énervait.

-Tu es où ? Au réacteur ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu dois être occupé, non ? Quoi, finalement vous avez besoin de mon aide ? La grande Shotgun doit venir à la rescousse ?

-Non. Au contraire, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi tu me…

-Shotgun ! m'interrompit Tseng avec une voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendue. Je t'appelle parce que je le dois !

-… le dois… ?

-Je viens d'identifier les corps. Celui de Shinji y était. Il est… je suis désolé, Shotgun ! Il n'y a que Danny qui s'en est sorti, et en sale état. Les autres n'ont pas résisté à l'effondrement à cause de l'explosion de…

J'ai cessé d'écouter à ce moment-là. Le PHS reposait sur mon oreiller, la voix de Tseng s'élevait toujours, mais je m'étais remise à l'action. J'ai abandonné mes boîtes, mes valises, toutes les choses à moitié faites, et j'ai quitté la chambre les mains vides.

OoOoO

Dernier arrêt : mon village natal. Je descendis de l'autobus, qui repartit peu après derrière moi.

On dirait que rien ne change, ici. La rouille est seulement un peu plus épaisse sur l'étendue des choses. Il fait un temps superbe, la dernière couche de neige fond sur les pousses vertes du printemps. Mais je frissonne quand même.

Reno m'a appelée hier. Il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à avoir de mes nouvelles ; il sait bien qu'il n'y a rien à dire, rien à ajouter. Mais grâce à lui, j'ai pu obtenir quelques renseignements sur ce qui s'était passé.

La nouvelle génération d'AVALANCHE avait engagé des mercenaires et des volontaires pour faire sauter le réacteur : au lieu de produire une armée de Ravens, comme leurs prédécesseurs, ils endoctrinaient les gens pour les mettre de leur côté de leur propre volonté. Ainsi, en se faisant attaquer par tous les Turks sur place, ils ont décidé de tout faire sauter, y compris eux-mêmes. Ils sont fous. Je ne comprends pas.

* * *

Yukira, m'en veux pas trop! Et sois pas trop triste!


	5. Chapter 5

Je reprends toute de suite, encore un chapitre court (un peu moins que le 4e, mais quand même...)

Si Marie-chan lisait, elle serait contente: la maman de Shotgun est là... et ce que je peux en dire, c'est que Shotgun a de qui retenir...

* * *

Ma mère m'a reçue avec surprise à la maison. Je ne lui avais rien dit de Shinji, mais je sais bien qu'elle s'est inquiétée pour moi. Elle s'inquiète tout le temps, sans en avoir l'air. C'est normal. C'est une maman.

J'ai retrouvé ma vieille chambre, dépersonnalisée en chambre d'invités. J'ai fermé les rideaux et je me suis cachée sous les couvertures. Roulée en boule, j'ai pris la réserve de bonbons achetés au dépanneur du coin et j'ai commencé à manger. J'ai pensé aux Turks, à ce que m'avait dit Reno.

Le Président Shin-Ra avait décidé de laisser moins de pouvoir d'action aux Turks, puisque leurs rangs étaient trop réduits. Verdot n'a pas digéré cette nouvelle et il a abandonné son poste, laissant la direction des Turks à Tseng. Danny aussi a démissionné. De toute façon, il en avait encore pour quelques mois dans le plâtre. Et puis Tseng a fait passer Cissnei parmi les SOLDIER. Elle était trop jeune pour les nouveaux dangers qu'allaient affronter les Turks.

Donc, ils n'étaient plus que trois parmi les Turks : Reno, Rude et Tseng. Je regrettais vivement mon départ. Mais, plus que tout, je regrettais la mort de tous les autres.

De Shinji.

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte avec lui ? Pourquoi ai-je été épargnée ? Ah, comme tout cela est absurde !_

Je pouvais vivre sans lui. Je pouvais exister même s'il n'était pas là. Mais sa mort soudaine, avec celle de tant de mes compagnons, de mes amis… C'était une brisure insupportable. Comment ma vie avait-elle pu basculer aussi soudainement, en quelques heures à peine…

Il était trop tard pour mourir ; il aurait fallu exploser avec eux. Avec les kamikazes d'AVALANCHE et les miens. Une grande flambée qui mettait fin à tout. Mais c'était trop tard. Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment.

Mais je n'étais plus capable d'avancer. Me relever était au-dessus de mes forces.

Dans le noir, dans le confort des draps de flanelle, j'avalais des tonnes de friandises sucrées. Se sentir bien, pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Shinji, Shinji, c'est drôle, pour me consoler de ta mort, j'aurais eu besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras. C'était drôle à en pleurer…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que tout était vain. Je savais que la mort m'attendait aussi, mais si les autres aussi devaient mourir avant moi, à quoi donc cela pouvait servir... Je n'avais plus de mission, plus rien à faire. J'étais abandonnée et même l'idée d'avancer m'était pénible.

Je vivais mon absolu de tristesse comme l'immobilité d'un escargot dans sa coquille. Tel que Reno l'avait prédit, j'étais incroyablement malheureuse.

Et pourtant je ne pleurais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas encore.

OoOoO

_J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…_

-Tu comptes vraiment rester là ? Shotgun…

-Je voudrais y aller. Mais je n'ai même pas la force de bouger.

Elena est là, vêtue de noir. La même robe qu'il y a quelque temps, celle que je lui ai fait enfiler pour l'enterrement de Lydia. Mais cette fois, c'est pour l'enterrement de Shinji et des autres.

-Arrête de faire semblant !

Elle me tire par le bras pour me lever, mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire est de me faire tomber du lit. Je reste molle et lourde, incapable de bouger.

-Je ne fais pas semblant, que je réponds en marmonnant.

-La Shotgun que je connais n'a pas de demi-mesures, réplique Elena en continuant de me tirer. Ou bien tu refuses de venir catégoriquement, ou bien tu acceptes et tu te prépares : mais peu importe ce que tu fais, normalement, tu y mets toujours tout ton cœur ! Mais ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas toi ! Alors arrête de faire semblant et dis, et FAIS ce que tu veux vraiment !

-Tu parles trop, 'Lena.

-Mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Ne rien faire devant une tâche ne me ressemble pas. Et je sais que ça aurait déplu à Shinji. Mais je ne trouve pas encore la force. Dire est plus facile que faire.

Ma mère, venue voir ce que faisait Elena, est venue à sa rescousse.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre si tu veux qu'elle bouge, tiens, regarde, ma petite !

Et ma propre mère s'est mise à me donner des coups de pied, assez violents. Instinctivement, j'ai utilisé mes bras pour me protéger.

_Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal._

-Arrête, maman !

J'ai crié. Essoufflée, je me redresse. J'ai compris.

Elena me tend une de mes rares robes sobres, noire évidemment. Elle a dû fouiller dans une de mes boîtes restées à la Tour. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Reno et Rude de me les faire livrer…

Bon, il est temps de vivre.

Continuer. Trouver un emploi de chasseuse. Chasser. Pleurer Shinji et mes amis. Accepter.

Je crois toujours que le bien et le mal existent dans l'absolu. Mais il y a autre chose. Il y a, à travers l'absolu, oui, il y a la vie, qui nous affecte et qui nous tue à force de nous traîner.

Mais je ne me ferai plus avoir aussi facilement.

* * *

Fin de la trilogie des Arc des Turks de Before Crisis! Je me rappelle que ça m'a pris quand même un certain temps pour l'écrire, vu que je le faisais en classe... j'ai laissé traîner deux ou trois mois, je crois. Et encore quelques mois avant de transcrire sur l'ordi. Mais poster tout ça m'a redonné le goût d'écrire, alors ça aura valu la peine!

J'espère que la fin ne rend personne trop triste! J'ai dû le faire pour respecter autant le Grand Délire que le jeu original, où il n'y a que Rude, Reno et Tseng au début (et Elena qui se fait engager peu après, évidemment!). (MAIS EST-CE QUE SQEX A PENSÉ À CE QUI SE PASSE ENTRE BC ET LE JEU OU ILS SONT AUSSI CONS QUE JE LE PENSE??) J'adore vraiment tous ces persos, et j'ai écrit ceux que j'aime le plus, mais je ne regrette pas de les faire mourir. J'aime l'univers de la Shin-Ra et des Turks, entre autres parce qu'il est particulièrement dur, et je crois le respecter en faisant mourir ou blesser gravement cette section, qui s'occupe de choses particulièrement difficiles.

J'aimerais écrire sur Tetsuyo, Cheny et Knives (qui n'apparaît pas du tout ici, d'ailleurs je ne lui ai toujours pas trouvé de nom, il n'y a que Shotgun qui ait le droit d'avoir le nom de son arme! Si vous avez des suggestions...) Peut-être une autre trilogie un peu plus sentimentale... Après tout, on a Tetsuyo le poète tueur, Cheny qui est renfermée mais qui dans le Délire a eu une aventure avec de façon encore inexpliquée, et Knives avec son côté sadique... Dommage que mes classes actuelles ne me laissent pas beaucoup de possibilités pour écrire! T-T

Enfin, je dis un gros merci à Yukira Shiroi et Zephyree, qui m'avez suivie quotidiennement! Je ne m'attendais sérieusement pas à être lue aussi fidèlement pour une fic de BC, ça a été une très agréable surprise. Merci aussi à Dollyvic, pour l'inspiration (j'espère que tu vas finir par trouver le temps de lire... ou de reviewer! XD ) Et à ceux qui ont lu ceci jusqu'au bout, c'est le moment ultime pour laisser une review, alors ne vous gênez pas!


End file.
